


[Podfic of] Have Mercy

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wildwest AU: Danneel is the gun-slinging cowgirl terror of the town, Genevieve is her saloon girl. And then there's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134952) by cherie_morte. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1W32I4O) [8.8 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 14:28 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
